The present invention generally relates to an article for use in connection with various types of exercise and activities, and more specifically, to a supplemental mat for optimizing an individual's position, safety, comfort and form when executing and/or maintaining a select body position (e.g., a stretch, yoga pose, or Pilates pose).
Yoga is a 5000-year old practice deeply rooted in the East. Yoga has increasingly gained popularity in the United States in the last 10 years. Its popularity stems from its ability to provide a mind and body workout. Yoga unites the mind and body through physical activity and breath. Yoga is the ability to execute and maintain a series of body poses. Although the body poses appear to be easy, some poses may be very difficult to achieve and maintain.
To achieve a given body pose, an individual practicing yoga must first learn the correct posture for the pose. Each yoga pose requires proper placement of the arms, legs, head, etc. Traditional yoga mats are relatively thin, sticky mats that facilitate an individual's comfort, balance and stability when executing and maintaining a pose. Nevertheless, even when using these traditional yoga mats, an individual may experience discomfort while learning and perfecting each pose. For example, some poses may be uncomfortable on the knees, shins, buttocks, head, and ankles when using a traditional mat. Accordingly, some individuals place a towel or blanket under certain body parts that may be tender or more sensitive to ease the discomfort. In other instances, an individual may also fold the yoga mat in an attempt to achieve more support or cushion in certain poses. However, towels generally do not provide enough cushion to alleviate the discomfort and thicker blankets tend to be too bulky and time consuming to fold to achieve maximum comfort. Moreover, doubling a traditional yoga mat only provides minor comfort and is problematic when trying to get from one pose to the next smoothly.
For example, one yoga pose (Lotus) requires the student to sit cross-legged and take the right foot and place it on top of the left thigh, with the sole facing upward then extending the left leg and folding it forward from the hips taking hold of the left ankle with the left hand placing the foot onto the right thigh. This is an advanced pose and many students must first try half Lotus (only placing one foot on top of the thigh) before going into full Lotus. Holding this pose for a period of time places great pressure and, in some cases, pain on the opposite ankle. Because yoga mats are usually thin, this pose can quickly become painful to maintain. Most beginning students can hold this pose for only a short duration of time. To assist the student in this pose (and other poses), a blanket is generally used to reduce the stress on the ankles and legs. Such blankets are helpful and may also be part of a typical yoga student's gear but they are not common and most students don not carry a blanket to class. Blankets also are cumbersome and do not provide enough cushion to reduce all discomfort.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supplemental mat for optimizing an individual's position, safety, comfort and form when executing and/or maintaining a select body position (e.g., a stretch, yoga pose, or Pilates pose). It is further an object of the present invention to provide for a supplemental mat which may be utilized for smooth transition between body positions.
Another yoga pose (Boat) requires the student to extend the legs to an angle of 45 degrees from a seated position. Most beginning students can hold this pose for only a short duration of time. To assist the student to hold the pose, a nylon or cloth strap is commonly used to provide support. The strap is placed around the soles of the feet. The student then holds the two ends of the strap with his hands and raises the legs. By pulling on the end of the straps, the student supports the leg in the raised position. The strap is very helpful, and many yoga students have such straps as part of their yoga gear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supplemental mat including a strap which may be detached therefrom to assist in the execution and/or maintaining of a select body position (e.g., a stretch, yoga pose, or Pilates pose).
An individual may take a number of pieces of gear to exercise. For example, for yoga, she may take a yoga mat, a strap, a blanket, a towel, and a bag to carry such. The bag prevents the yoga mat from being unrolled during transit and when stored before and after class. Yoga bags are typically elongated pouch-like bags in which a rolled yoga mat is placed. Two disadvantages of such bags are that they do not allow the mat to breath and dry-out after class and they can be bulky. Taking all this gear to practice yoga, Pilates or other exercises can be cumbersome. While some of the gear may assist the student in maintaining a select body position, none of the gear can effectively ease discomfort of the body position while also being a carrier for the traditional exercise mat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article which serves as a carrier for a traditional exercise mat and may also be used as a supplemental mat for optimizing an individual's position, safety, comfort and form when executing and/or maintaining a select body position (e.g., a stretch, yoga pose, or Pilates pose). The supplemental mat may further include a detachable strap which may be used both as a carrier of exercise gear while also serving to assist in the execution and/or maintaining of a select body position (e.g., a stretch, yoga pose, or Pilates pose). This arrangement, which includes a supplemental mat and strap, effectively eliminates an individual's need to separately carry a traditional exercise mat, a blanket or towel, a strap, and a bag.
These and other desired benefits of the preferred embodiments, including combinations of features thereof, of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that a process or arrangement could still appropriate the claimed invention without accomplishing each and every one of these desired benefits, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not these desired benefits, define the subject matter of the invention. Any and all benefits are derived from the multiple embodiments of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.